Priorly, box-type automatic rental shoe vending machines have been installed in bowling alleys. These automatic rental shoe vending machines are constructed, for example, so that a plurality of size-to-size shoe storing sections are provided in a box-type housing similar to an automatic beverage vending machine, respective size-by-size shoes are stored in plurality in the respective shoe storing sections, and when a user inserts coins into a coin slot after specifying a shoe size on a touch panel, which also serves as a display panel, a shoe storing drum corresponding to a shoe storing section in which shoes of the specified size have been stored is selected, the shoe storing drum is rotated by a drive means, and shoes of the desired size are picked up out of the shoe storing section and are slid down into a shoe takeout opening (See Japanese Patent No. 2978102, for example.).
In addition, priorly, known is a service which allows a user to access a footwear distributor's site placed on the Internet, wherein when the user specifies a type of footwear such as shoes (women's shoes, men's shoes, children's shoes and the like), a size, and a form such as a basic type, a color, a heel, an upper, and accessories while looking at a screen and places an order as if it is a custom-made product, the distributor receives the order and manufactures the shoes, and delivers the same by a home delivery service or the like (See Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2002-63428, for example.).
However, the aforementioned automatic shoe rental machines are only for rental shoes in bowling alleys and the like and not for manufacturing and selling desired shoes for users who desire shoes immediately on the spot. In addition, the aforementioned service for receiving orders for shoes at a shoe distributor's site on the Internet is merely provided to place a conventional order for custom-made-like footwear by way of the Internet and is not for manufacturing and selling desired footwear to users who desire footwear immediately on the spot.